The present invention relates generally to a new and improved design for a photographic album and method for fabrication of same, said design providing a pre-bound album capable of having mounted upon its pages with the use of mats designed in accordance with this invention pictures and the like such that there is achieved a means for a photographer within his own studio to be able to create what appears to be a customized and hand bound album whose individual pages provide a uniform plane surface once having mounted thereon the particular pictures in question.
Prior to the present invention, photographic albums did exist but of a design and fabrication which did not achieve the advantages of the present invention in that there was not available to a photographer a pre-bound photographic album having blank pages that would permit his mounting thereon of pictures such that the overall aesthetic appearance thereof suggested that the individual pages of said album were each separately mounted with the picture in question and then the pages assembled and bound into an album.
It is therefore an object of this invention to create a new and unique photographic album and method fabrication of same wherein a photographic album is created which is pre-bound prior to the mounting of pictures on each of its pages but evidences the aesthetic appearance of having had each individual page mounted with the picture contained thereon and then said individual pages assembled and bound into an album.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and unique photographic album and method of fabrication of same wherein each page of said album when opened thereto evidenced a uniform plane across its entire surface.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and unique photographic album and method of fabrication of same wherein means are provided to have mounted on the exterior of the front cover of said album a decorative panel.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and unique photographic album and method of fabrication of same wherein the individual pages of said album are bound together at the binding in such a manner as to provide a uniform plane surface at the point of said binding.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, conbinations and improvements herein shown and described.